


Wedding Gift

by Elennare



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: F/M, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rose Durnik made for Polgara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Edited in GIMP. For the 'metal' challenge at fan_flashworks. Also fills my trope_bingo "Transformations" square.  
> I imagine this as a mid-transformation point, where it has the colours of the living flower but is still clearly steel.  
> I started with [this steel rose](https://frankmorrow.com/12462a-jpg/%22), and added a transparent layer at 65% opacity. Then I selected each petal, one at a time, with the free select tool, and used the gradient fill to colour it.


End file.
